


Pulcher

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：前半部分性转慎入   轻松向





	Pulcher

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：前半部分性转慎入 轻松向

01.  
“Bloody hell！”  
“罗恩，安静点——这是在魔药课上，你有什么毛病！”赫敏停下手头滴药剂的工作，扭头看向噪音发生源，很快她也不得不捂住嘴以免发出更大的声响。  
罗恩半蹲在桌面下，拉起巫师袍连衣帽遮住自己大半张脸，只露出两只睁得圆溜溜的眼睛，透露着心如死灰的情绪。  
“或许我们可以告诉斯内普教授——我是说或许——”赫敏似乎也觉得这并不是个好的建议，那次复方药剂的糟糕经历让她有点感同身受。  
“梅林！求那个油腻腻的老蝙蝠帮忙然后被揪出去当着大家的面——瞧瞧，我们聪明的韦斯莱先生把自己弄成什么了模样——噢，就让我走吧——”罗恩哭丧着脸不停拉扯下帽檐。  
“好吧——罗恩，我们先去找庞弗雷夫人。”哈利推搡着罗恩从后门偷偷逃走，所幸他们的位置在最后一排，完全有机会溜出教室而不被大多数人发现。  
然而事情并不总是那么顺利——魔药学教授远远喝住他们：“波特，还有韦斯莱，你们要干什么？！”这使得他们加快脚步，将魔药学教授的怒吼“格兰芬多扣五十分”甩在脑后——罗恩差点被过长的裤脚绊倒。  
马尔福脸色有些隐晦，皱眉盯着罗恩跑远的方向。并不是因为哈利的手习惯性地搭在罗恩肩上——好吧，可以称得上是搂着，但那只是一小部分原因！见鬼的，他发现自己越来越在意韦斯莱的一举一动，以致于无意识地对疤头和泥巴种的厌恶变本加厉。那只时时刻刻黏在他们身边打转的红毛鼹鼠——马尔福冷哼一声，重新换上一副傲慢不屑的面孔，把不该有的杂念统统淹死在新一轮恶作剧的策划中。

02.  
午餐时间，多数人还在大礼堂享受美味的烤牛肉、羊羔排以及烤油布丁，罗恩只能在格兰芬多公共休息室里干巴巴地咬着好友用纸巾打包回来的巴思果子面包。  
哈利左右打量了会明显苦恼的赫敏和迷之微笑的金妮，讷讷开口：“庞弗雷夫人说曼德拉草还没有成熟，至少得等上一个月才能配制出解药——”  
“这真是——你真应该好好看书的，你肯定是把椒薄荷和喷嚏草搞混了——”  
罗恩痛苦地捂住耳朵打断了赫敏喋喋不休的教科书式说教，发出一句呻吟：“我情愿关一个月的禁闭，每天啃岩皮饼，给温室除鼻涕虫——无论如何，我绝对不会出现在大庭广众之下，绝不！”  
“好吧——能把欢欣剂制成复方汤剂也是种天赋。”赫敏做出最后一句总结，“不过实话说，你现在这样也不赖——我是说要比你认为的好太多了。而且你总不能老是缺课，不出一周我们学院的分数就要被扣完了。”  
哈利和金妮不可置否地耸耸肩以示赞成。罗恩嗫嚅了几句，终于在哈利“你看西莫秃着后脑勺都能若无其事地上课”诸如此类走心的安慰下勉强妥协。  
罗恩使用变小咒缩短了仅有的几套学院袍——开玩笑！他才不会接受金妮亲情提供的校服裙。

03.  
马尔福知道罗恩的课表——谁知道他从哪里弄来的，不过能够确定的是——麻瓜研究课只有罗恩一个人选修。出乎意料，疤头和泥巴种竟然也在，但是左边那人的背影并不太像韦斯莱，虽然有着红头发，身形却过于纤细——也许是金妮。  
马尔福顿时失去了兴趣，心里暗暗咒骂——或许他还是应该从穷鬼的蠢货朋友们下手更明智，只要够狠，那只臭鼹鼠肯定会不顾一切跳出来跟自己对干，绝对有意思多了。  
他快步跟上去，用肩头狠狠撞了哈利一把，致使哈利和他身边的人都踉跄了一下。还没说出挑衅的措词，耳边传来一句熟悉的抱怨：“Bloody hell！”马尔福明显愣了一下，偏过视线。  
罗恩还保持着揉肩膀的动作，对上探究的目光后不由瞪大眼睛，眼底的情绪从埋怨渐渐变成惊慌。  
“——罗恩·韦斯莱？”马尔福有些咋舌，下意识捏住罗恩的手臂——梅林！软得不可思议！  
自然卷的红发被扎成一束马尾，额角的红发丝随意落下却不显凌乱，流火般的颜色称得肤色愈发白皙；轮廓线条变得柔和，那双蓝眸就像凝结点点荧光的海面，金色的睫毛仿佛水乳交融间扑朔迷离的晨光；不知不觉从鼻头泛起的酡红一直蔓延到脸颊，很快便染上了眼角甚至耳根——不知道是因为愤怒还是因为害羞。当然马尔福更倾向后者，他甚至觉得那些小雀斑也见鬼的可爱。  
一向迟钝的罗恩这次反应并不算慢，后退几步用堪比金色飞贼的速度逃离了走廊。该死的！实际上他最不想看见的就是马尔福——他可以想象那金发斯莱特林的嘲笑有多么刺耳，他几乎已经下定决心翘掉所有和他公共的课程——他应该在病床上躺一个月才好！

04.  
按照麻瓜的理论，万事万物都是运动的，一个人不会永远处在幸运的位置——但是霉运绝对每时每刻都跟随着自己，罗恩确信。  
喜爱冒险的格兰芬多们——特指三人组，再次在夜游的时候被斯内普教授抓个正着——其恐怖程度绝对不亚于直面清醒的三头犬。不过幸灾乐祸的是——只有哈利和赫敏会觉得，这次他们把莫名其妙在走廊上偶遇到的马尔福也拖下了水。奇怪的是，一路上马尔福除了表达对哈利和赫敏的诅咒和怨恨外，对自己并没有意料之中的讥诮嘲讽，反而有意无意地避开他，无论言语还是视线——这令罗恩松了一口气。  
远远就看见海格站在破烂的木门边不安地来回走动，等他们走近海格先是很自然地打了声招呼:“晚上好——噢！罗恩，发型不错——”然后又蓦地陷入了自己的悲伤里，抽抽噎噎地哭起来，大颗的眼泪渗进他的胡须。  
“比德才这么小，我不能、我不能让他受伤害！”——海格好不容易收养到的一只落单的鸟蛇逃到了禁林里。习以为常了海格的多愁善感和粗心个性，罗恩和哈利一左一右拍了拍他的手臂，提出要帮忙。  
“别开玩笑！禁林我不会再进去第二次！”马尔福抱着手臂嫌恶地抗议，似乎勾起了什么不美好的回忆。罗恩露出无辜的表情耸耸肩:“无所谓，你待哪都行，只要别来妨碍我们。”  
马尔福站在原地看他们走远，一个人恼怒不已，最终暗骂了声快步跟上去，一把夺过罗恩手上的煤油提灯，扯着他往自己另一侧带。哈利想阻止，被马尔福恶狠狠地打断:“够了，波特，别多管闲事！”罗恩见势不好连忙拉住欺身上前的马尔福，出声安抚忿忿的好友们：“算啦——没关系的，我跟马尔福一组。”  
禁林内阴冷无比，光是站着就脊背发凉；湿泞的泥地上长着密不透光的苔藓，散发腐朽的霉味；煤油灯昏暗的光亮飘忽不定，艰难地点染前方浓稠的黑色。  
“也许我想错了，马尔福，你是不是害怕了？”“我才不害怕，韦斯莱。”罗恩不可置否地憋笑，倾向自己的肩膀完美地诠释了什么叫不攻自破的谎言，尽管他也不打算躲开——开玩笑，他可没有忘记这里还活着令人胆颤的一大家子——八眼巨蛛以及它千千万万的子孙。  
刚绕过一树参天古木，暗处传来了沙沙的声响。马尔福贴着罗恩的后背回身，屏住呼吸小心翼翼地防备着。四周死寂，微弱的火光与危机对峙，突然一道黑影猛地袭来，打破了异样的平静。马尔福侧身避开，不料后脚踏空一步，罗恩反应迅速地抓住他的手腕，却还是被重力带着直直往下坠。  
他们掉落在大片柔软的植物枝条上，但很快就被死死缠住。“见鬼！这又是什么！”“魔鬼网，你别挣扎——”罗恩艰难地抽出插在衣袋的魔杖，抵上蠕动的根蔓念出“明亮如昼”。两人再次掉落，重重摔到底部暗褐色的泥地上。  
罗恩施了荧光闪烁，照亮这个未知的地下空间，也照亮了紧随其后的危险，只隔了一道浅浅的水泊。那是一只浑身漆黑倒挂着刚毛的巨蛛，体型几乎高过他们——显然是阿拉戈克的子代。巨蛛足爪勾动带出窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，颚牙吞吐发出尖锐的嘶叫。  
罗恩整个脑袋“嗡”地一响，冷汗层层冒出，颤栗的唇瓣挤出变调的音节：“梅林！又是蜘蛛！我讨厌蜘蛛！”  
马尔福强压下内心的惊慌，微微挡住了罗恩的半边身子。“你别动，照着方向，我来攻击。”  
巨蛛稍有动作就会被马尔福的神锋无影击退，一时之间并不占上风，然而来回的试探确确实实激怒了它，不顾毒咒拼命驱赶沉重的躯体攻过来，携着一股腥臭而凌厉的风劲。  
罗恩眼疾手快地抱住马尔福往旁边一滚，护住他的头，自己则重重摔在凹凸不平的洞壁上，细碎的石块夹着尘土如雨般纷纷洒洒。光亮消失的最后一刻，马尔福看清了巨蛛下腹暴露在外的吐丝口，咬牙喝出“粉身碎骨”。  
凄厉恐怖的哀鸣伴随着黑暗落幕，空间重新归于沉寂。此时两人半趴在地上，手臂紧紧攀着彼此的后背，心脏狂跳。  
稍稍平静后，马尔福重新点燃荧光闪烁，扶起罗恩，打斗间那人长卷的红发早已散落开，一道血迹从额头划过眉间贴着鼻翼流下——这具看似纤弱的身子并不比一株玫瑰更脆薄。他念了一道治愈咒帮他止住了血，撩过他的额发挂在耳后以免刮擦到伤口，然后用手帕擦去残留的血渍。“别在你那张还算看得过去的脸上留下疤痕，怪可惜的——”  
罗恩被马尔福突如其来的温柔弄懵了，半晌才粗声粗气地反驳：“嘿！我又不是女孩儿，才不在意这些。伤疤可是男人的勋章，看看穆迪——”马尔福撇了撇嘴，显然不赞同罗恩对疯眼汉丑陋长相的褒扬，又坏心眼地上下打量了他一番，语带嘲弄：“你现在可不是吗——”  
“闭上嘴滚开！马尔福！”  
马尔福无所谓地耸耸肩：“那我可真走了。”“嘿！别——别这样！”罗恩涨红了脸——他并没有勇气和一只狰狞的蜘蛛尸体单独相处。马尔福勾唇笑了笑在他身边坐下，没有接着打趣他。  
不知道海格他们什么时候才能发现他们的落难，而且差点出了人命！夜深之后，水泊都渐渐凝结起一层霜雾，寒得彻骨，罗恩一连打了好几个喷嚏，用手背揉搓发红的鼻头，又继续强装无事地把头撇远。  
马尔福的长袍遗落在了魔鬼网上，沉默了会他抬手脱下外面的毛衣，在罗恩警惕慌张的眼神中抛给了他。“我可不想被疤头或泥巴种责怪，他们现在可是护你护得不行——”罗恩嗤之以鼻刚想扔还他，在听到一句“或者你是想我帮你穿”后默默地套上了。  
毛衣对于现在的骨架来说有些宽松，内里残存着暖意，罗恩不由将大半张脸埋进衣领汲取那人的体温，高级定制的羊绒布料与自己二手洗得发硬的毛衫不同，带着点古龙水的味道，若有若无，又迟迟不散——仿佛整个人都包裹在他的气息里。  
不再充满恶意的马尔福，温柔得无可挑剔，实在让罗恩无法拒绝，他大概也懂得所谓的贵族处事原则——在家族荣耀庇佑下的他们，自私，薄情，才能得到一席生存之地，久而久之心里积了灰，难能露出真心实意。  
“穷鬼，别把你的鼻涕弄上去——”梅林！这人绝对不存在好心这种美德。罗恩狠狠瞪了他一眼，却主动靠近了些，手上把自己盖在外面的长袍分了一半过去。感觉到马尔福僵硬的肩膀渐渐放松靠近自己的后背，冰冷的空气被相贴的体温融化。  
温热的鼻息突然来到耳根：“其实——你坐进我怀里会更暖和些——”罗恩脸烧得小雀斑们都在跃动，用手肘实打实地撞了他一下。马尔福疼得连连皱眉，一只手捂着腹部，另一只手得寸进尺地搂上他的腰，纤细的触感让人流连。  
马尔福压制住想深入抚摸那腰肢的念头，把头靠在那单薄的肩头上。他发现，只有两个人相处的时候，罗恩总会容易妥协些——干燥温暖的发丝轻轻压向自己，这样亲密的举动让马尔福暗暗勾起了嘴角，即使身下都是坚硬肮脏的石块，他也没觉得有太多的不适。  
在海格他们赶到时，看到的是——罗恩窝在马尔福怀里，两人正睡得香甜。这幅莫名和谐的诡异场景让哈利和赫敏打了一个冷颤。

05.  
大多时候，格兰芬多的学生都不太会去取笑罗恩，毕竟狮院已经有了一个女性的红发韦斯莱，足够漂亮——当然主要原因是即使指骨骨折也会把调戏的人揍得鼻青脸肿的另一个红发韦斯莱，并不好惹。  
斯莱特林那群混蛋就没有这么顾忌，恶意打量的眼光毫不掩饰，简直让罗恩胃里有股恐怖的融化感，虽然并没有影响到自己的实质性生活。  
相较之下一向以最小弟弟取乐的双胞胎更让罗恩不厌其烦。“嘿，罗尼——”“我们的又一个妹妹——据说最近你收到的情书和礼物可是堆满了床柜。”  
“准确来说有保持一天至少一封的频率——”罗恩的怒视让下意识补充的哈利乖乖闭上了嘴。“噢，拜托！你们能不能就让我安静会！”罗恩一刻也无法再待在内室，干脆跑去旁观格兰芬多魁地奇训练——不得不承认如果比赛他坚持这副模样上场绝对会被集火的鬼飞球打成一头巨怪。  
“瞧瞧，这是谁，格兰芬多的啦啦队——”安静的时间远远不够海格酝酿一个喷嚏的长度就宣告结束，三两个穿着绿色训练袍的斯莱特林队员凑过来。  
罗恩警惕地从衣袖里握住了魔杖，嗤笑一声：“看来上次比分的差距还不足以让你们看清自己的差劲，但愿这次你们可以因为多进了一个球就举杯欢庆——虽然那不太可能。”领队的斯莱特林表情扭曲起来，出拳却扑了个空，被一道魔咒打中。“鼻涕虫我倒是可以免费请你们吃，这道咒语我最近熟练了不少——”  
场面一时争执不下。  
“那个韦斯莱——似乎还不错——”围观了好一阵的布雷斯·扎比尼对迟到的好友说道。马尔福并没有搭理，视线直直盯着不远处——用红发女孩的模样打架显得有些粗鲁，恶狠狠的眼神并不具备太大的威慑力，争执时候脸颊都带着愤怒的红色，毫不示弱的姿态在他看来愚蠢至极。  
帕金森从马尔福身后走出来，语气古怪：“你应该还觉得她很漂亮？布雷斯——我们都知道你是多难被取悦的！”扎比尼不可置否地耸耸肩：“一只只能叫嚷的小狮子狗，意外的可爱，不是么？——但毕竟是血统背叛者，无论如何。”  
不知是因为后半句话还是前半句话使得马尔福皱起眉头，私有物品被觊觎的别扭感让他火气直冒，不假思索地穿过人墙挡在罗恩面前，随即攥住他的手臂不由分说地硬拽着他离开魁地奇训练场。  
……  
“你弄疼我了！”“抱歉——”  
罗恩愣了一下，为自己撒娇一样的语气感到无所适从，也为马尔福从未对他们说过的话感到惊讶。  
马尔福暗自懊恼，这一刻骨子里的绅士风度让他平日作威作福的针对显得可笑——该死的！他真的没有把他当成女孩儿，只是那可怜兮兮的埋怨，还有握在手里纤细得仿佛艾草根般一折就断的胳膊，让他一时迷惑了。  
尽管内心两种情绪对峙着，马尔福还是撩起了罗恩宽松的衣袖——那条光滑白皙的手臂上布满新旧不一的青淤红痕，实在惨不忍睹。马尔福只觉得莫名的火气在胸腔里蹿腾得更厉害了，瞬间冷下脸来狠狠掐住那些伤口，语气换上了一丝鄙夷与嘲笑：“不过是拔了尖牙的鼬鼠——有些事该躲的不要一昧逞强，趋利避害的本能是没有存在在你那简单的脑子里吗！”  
罗恩疼得眉头直跳，深吸一口气甩开他的禁锢，反唇相讥：“难得你说出了事实——我的确是该避开你这条阴险的毒蛇！”趁马尔福没能再一次抓住自己之前，罗恩尽所能跑离了捕猎范围。

06.  
是没想过红发鼹鼠能直白地翻译斯莱特林天生曲线的表达，但是那人也算是“西莫告诉我听见帕瓦蒂跟迪安说海格在找你”boys式语言的实用者，翻开表面就能察觉到的情绪竟然一点都没能被发现，反而变本加厉地被逃避。  
马尔福承认越来越没办法在那人不经意间对上自己没来得及收回的、不掺杂质的灿烂笑容面前算计，但是他的耐性并不好，被吊着的滋味绝对不好受——既然默许了那人属于自己的利益范畴，就意味着无所谓手段只要奏效。  
罗恩不能跟男孩们挤公用浴室，更不会去女孩们那儿参一脚，自然只能等到夜深人静的时候独自去级长盥洗室拾掇自己。  
金妮叮嘱自己使用护发精油，但他实在不能忍受甜腻腻的香气是从自己身上散发出来的。正气闷地拉扯着打结的卷发，耳边传来一阵脚步声——鞋跟踩在瓷砖地面发出清晰又危险的磕碰声，像琴弓划过琴弦一般拉出一曲节奏缓慢的调子。  
罗恩下意识回头，在看清来人后慌忙地往池边堆放的衣服扑去，可惜找到魔杖的速度还是慢了些——那人冷淡的嗓音带着魔杖被弹飞几十英尺的惊惧袭来。  
存着最后一丝侥幸的想法，罗恩抓住四处散乱的衣服，手却被更快地按住，迫不得已之下只得抬眼对上那双此时隐隐烧着炙火的灰眸。  
全裸的背部、姣好的肩胛骨、紧实瘦韧的腰线——浴池淡淡的水雾像一块轻柔透明的布料，恰好横亘着搭在他的臀上。火焰一样的卷发从圆润的肩头滑下，发梢垂在水面，荡起的涟漪仿佛不平静地开在心里。  
马尔福单膝跪在浴池边，一手锁牢罗恩的两只手腕，缓缓拉至头顶，恶劣轻佻的目光逡巡在他脖颈裸露的大片肌肤上，甚至流连在胸口以及更往下的地方。  
罗恩控制不住脸颊的血气，藏在发间的耳廓几乎和红发丝融为一色。他垂下眼恼羞地挣扎起来，却被另一只手扣住了下巴。冰凉的手指抚上紧咬的下唇，顺着唇瓣滑到嘴角摩挲。罗恩有些不自在，条件反射地微微探出舌尖想驱赶异物。  
接下来，马尔福的动作完全没有顾及到所谓的绅士风度，称得上是粗鲁的——他将罗恩整个人从水中捞起，压在潮湿的地板上，手臂垫在他后背处，唇舌迫不及待地撬开齿列，侵入湿热的口腔，蹂躏舌根脆弱的黏膜，粗砥的舌面激烈地摩擦。  
马尔福甚至将罗恩的一条腿架在了肩膀上，压着他半边身子。膝弯被相对粗糙的布料刺激，臀部和大腿处敏感的肌肤被手掌抚摸的触感，以及不知何时落到锁骨和胸口的舔吻让罗恩推拒的手渐渐失去了力气，整个身子不合时宜地随着欢愉瘫软下来。  
马尔福压低胯骨让他的阴茎贴到花唇来回磨蹭——“我要进入你。”  
炽热的鼻息缱绻到耳根，却让罗恩一下子从混沌迷失中清醒，不顾一切地挣扎起来，破口咒骂:“马尔福！你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋！放开我——”  
显然，马尔福被罗恩从骨子里都在叫嚣的拒绝所激怒了。他挑了挑眉，唇角挤出一个冷笑，将胯部推进分毫，可以感受到龟头卡在柔软的穴口蓄势待发。  
罗恩面颊顿失血色，身子抖得厉害，发颤的唇瓣终于吐出哀求，包含着破碎的自尊。“你不能这样做——不能是我，你不能这样对我——为了侮辱，你做得已经够了——”  
一声几不可察的叹息从上方传来，带着丝丝气恼和无可奈何。“韦斯莱，你必须承认你对我的感觉。你不能把我们之间的问题，擅自填上自己编造的答案，甚至没有问过我的意思——你该知道的，我心里这个才是正确答案——”  
迷糊之中被戳破心思，似乎还被诉以衷情，罗恩愣愣地盯着马尔福的眼睛。感受到手指轻柔地抚去自己眼角和鼻翼边沿的湿意，罗恩最终情不自禁地环上了马尔福的脖子，把头深深埋进他的颈窝。  
然后，罗恩接受了马尔福给予的狂风暴雨般的痛苦与欢愉——在冰凉的地板上，在坚硬的池缘边，在流动的温水里。

07.  
尽管疲倦侵蚀着身体，但是意识挣扎着醒来。罗恩嘟囔着睁开眼，缓了会，后知后觉发现他正伏在马尔福的胸口，两人腿脚相缠，马尔福还未苏醒的性器软趴趴地贴着他的腿根内侧。他一下子惊弹起来，动静吵醒了身边的人——那人搂上自己的腰，头寻靠到他的腹部磨蹭了会，似乎又要陷入昏睡。  
罗恩顾不得这些，他大力摇晃马尔福，与他锲而不舍攀住自己腰间的手作斗争。“我要回去了，把魔杖还给我——快点！我们不能——”  
马尔福终于不耐烦地睁开了眼，将罗恩往床帐外推了一把，挑起一边眉毛:“要么你自己从一群斯莱特林里走出去，通关密咒我可以告诉你，但是我不会保证你的安全——要么你就安安静静地躺下来，我发誓不会有人发现我们的事——”最后一句话语气挑高带着诱哄的意味，眼神还饶有兴趣地上下打量罗恩赤裸的身体。  
罗恩下意识扯起被子，遮住了自己被掐得青紫的胸部以及大片猩猩点点的吻痕，昨夜激烈的交媾让初次承欢的下体还残留着纵情的疼痛。马尔福坏笑着伸手探进被子，摸了把那处和酸疼的腿根，罗恩整个人抖了抖，气音又小又急促：“别——”  
此时床帐外响起窸窸窣窣的声音，想必已经有人起床了。这使得罗恩神经一下子绷紧，混乱的思绪让他顺从地窝回马尔福怀里，无措地抱住他的手臂，暗暗祈祷千万别有人拉开帷帐。  
马尔福不甚在意——毕竟他已经施了镇守咒和静音咒，只不过恶劣地没有告诉罗恩罢了——鼬鼠小心翼翼的模样也够抚平他一大早被吵醒的起床气了。  
感受到马尔福一下一下地抚摸着自己僵硬的脊背，不掺欲望的爱抚让身子渐渐放松——早餐肯定要迟到了，这是罗恩失去意识前的最后一个念头。  
两人刻意分开，相继前脚后脚来到猎场，还是引起了心思缜密的女性好友的怀疑。  
“罗恩，你昨晚去哪了？哈利说你的床铺没有动过，而且早餐时间你也没有出现——甚至你上课还迟到了，你该庆幸这是海格的课，不然——”  
“嘿！行了行了——”罗恩几乎怀疑最后那句话才是赫敏真正的重点。不敢想象十几分钟前他还坐在那人床上吃着家养小精灵送来的烤酪面包——尽管金发斯莱特林对他毫不讲究、缺乏教养的就餐礼仪十分不满，但在他挖了一勺蜜汁布丁递给他后，竟然默默地接受了投喂，圈着自己分享完了足够美妙的食物——他的嘴里到现在还残留着甜腻的味道。  
罗恩对于自己的夜不归宿实在找不到好的借口，至少在赫敏面前绝对破绽百出。正支支吾吾着，马尔福带着傲慢、拖长的声音适时插了进来:“穷鬼，没想到你能破了禁闭室的魔咒，本来还以为你只会可怜兮兮地等待着泥巴种或者疤头去救你——”  
赫敏立即回头怒瞪着马尔福，哈利也无法忍受马尔福对自己好友的阴险做法，眼看着就要冲上去给他一拳，被罗恩拉住肩膀拦下了。  
“哈利！那个，这事就算了——至少我平安地出现在你们面前了，而且学院也没扣分，不是吗——”罗恩悄悄对上马尔福投过来的目光，抿嘴回以一个很快的笑。

08.  
这以后，两人心照不宣地开始了秘密交往，暗地里谈情说爱，明面上争锋相对，不过吵起架来更像是变相了的撒娇。罗恩收到的礼物并没有减少，但他总能从中认出金发斯莱特林的东西——交错缠绕出迷人花边纹样的信封，花式英文的Ron工整地写在中间，墨绿色的封蜡乍看像是贵族的家徽——无一不张扬着格格不入的贵气。但是礼物时常是一些精致小巧的熔岩巧克力蛋糕和蜂蜜公爵的新品糖果，最多也就是一些做工精湛却不会特别显眼而引起怀疑的手绳、项链和胸针。  
按照以往吃一蛰长一智的经验，说他单纯只是出于戏弄的卑鄙目的，却也足够用心。更何况放到实质相处上，马尔福确实是个理想的情人。  
“嘿，罗恩，你的头发怎么回事？”赫敏在见到好友进入大礼堂时发出了一声惊呼。  
——当然，要除开他恶劣的趣味。  
罗恩涨红了一张脸，恨不得把头藏进宽大的衣袖里——他和马尔福打赌赌输了，他就知道马尔福不怀好意，还偏偏振振有词地拉他进套。结果只能任由马尔福给他扎了两根麻花辫——鬼知道他在哪学来的手艺。  
“收起你那过时的审美，相信我的品味——”马尔福靠坐在某间空教室的课桌上，圈着罗恩连连赞叹，满意地欣赏着自己的作品。罗恩翻了个白眼：“拜托！我不想这样见人！”马尔福制止住他扯头发的手，轻吻他的脸侧安抚：“好了好了，我们说好的，不是吗——小可爱韦斯莱？”“别这样叫我！可恶的马尔福！”所有的抱怨都轻而易举地化成了唇舌间的呻吟——这是早饭之前发生的事。  
总之在最后，罗恩死活扳回一城，果断泯灭了马尔福想给他再套条裙子的念头，假装无视那人的叹惜，教唆他帮自己完成了魔药学的期末论文。

09.  
真是见鬼。  
大湖边的草坪，马尔福正躺在帕金森的大腿上晒太阳，而帕金森在抚摸他的头发。  
罗恩离他们不远，他确定马尔福的视线在他身上停留超过了一分钟，因为连帕金森都注意到了他。不久前这还是属于他的特权，那时候马尔福就喜欢拉着他躲到湖边，躺在他身上让他轻轻梳理自己的头发，那柔顺温热的触感还萦绕指间，但是迎接的目光却早已冷如坚冰。  
他暗自握紧了拳头——马尔福的反复无常简直和魔法总部所在伦敦的鬼天气如出一辙，明明圣诞节还特地让猫头鹰送来了一副水晶巫师棋，回校后却像被施了遗忘咒一样，毫无根据地将两人关系恶化到最开始的时候——甚至更糟。  
大概是女孩甜甜的嗓音和柔软的身体更好一些吧——罗恩只能这么猜测，毕竟他在圣诞节前就已经喝下了解药，恢复了男孩的模样，而马尔福态度的转变恰好发生在这个时间节点上。  
痛斥自己轻易交付信任，罗恩头脑混沌到麻木，故作冷漠地快步离开——他可不想欣赏他们之后更加过分的表演。

10.  
沉湎在失意中无济于事，连哈利都来安慰他的沮丧，分不清是每晚做噩梦的哈利更可怜还是彻夜难眠的自己更可怜了。  
重新恢复的三强争霸赛于霍格沃茨举办，难得的盛事让众人都雀跃起来。对于布斯巴顿魔法学院美丽的花朵们，罗恩虽然欣赏她们的容貌和走姿，却依然有些兴致缺缺，只随着潮流稀稀落落地鼓掌。等到德姆斯特朗的勇士们——特指威克多尔·克鲁姆进入礼堂时，罗恩惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“天啊！真的是他！”语气里抑制不住的激动。  
声音虽然不小，混杂在众多喝彩声中却不十分突出，但他就感觉到一张长桌之外有道充满恶意毒辣的视线打在自己身上，不由抬头望过去，果不其然看到马尔福正眉目阴沉地瞪着自己，眼神不同以往嘲笑自己少见多怪、没见世面的穷酸，而是真真切切的、像是要将他钻心剜骨一样恐怖。  
梅林！他又怎么惹到他了？！  
罗恩皱起眉，撇嘴扯出了一个不屑的弧度，把注意力再次放回德姆斯特朗的队伍里。  
威克多尔似乎对赫敏有意思，总是在图书馆看她学习，这使得她不得不求助自己和哈利邀请威克多尔参观一下本校的魁地奇训练，让她摆脱一些无力的纠缠。哈利似乎很兴奋，特别是威克多尔还愿意与他实战一次的时候，世界头号找球手的实力让他过足了一把瘾。  
罗恩看得热血沸腾，既为了好友的出色表现，也为了难得一见的精彩对决。当他和哈利边走边讨论刚刚的比赛时，肩骨被人从后面狠狠撞了一下。  
马尔福内心聚积越来越多的焦躁，他看不惯那个红发鼬鼠用崇拜爱慕的语气去谈论别人——任何一个人，但他又无法厚着脸皮去指责他禁止他的行为。听到身后那人愤懑的抱怨“那只臭雪貂，他究竟有什么毛病——”他抬手按了按额角，还是失去了再挑衅的力气。

11.  
近来级长的任务加重了不少，罗恩也是忙得焦头烂额。一个人夜巡的时候撑不住连连呵欠，意外的在走廊拐角遇到了看上去恍惚徘徊着的卢娜·洛夫古德——多亏了哈利，他和这个拉文克劳的女孩子相处得还不错，至少不会认为她是大家所议论的怪里怪气的“疯姑娘”。  
“嘿，这么晚了不应该再出休息室，快回去吧。”卢娜见到罗恩似乎很高兴，她对罗恩笑了笑：“晚上好，罗尼。我知道的，我只是来找我的鞋子——”罗恩这才发现卢娜光着的脚背。无论如何，对待女孩的温柔风度罗恩还是有的，他提出帮忙的建议，这让卢娜看起更高兴了。  
罗恩跟在卢娜背后，看着她长达腰际的浅金色卷发思绪有些飘远——还是女孩的时候，那人喜欢自己放下头发顺着弧度打圈把玩，原来视觉效果是这样的。这么想着，罗恩不由伸出手压了压卢娜后脑勺几缕翘起的卷发，引起女孩的回首。  
罗恩无措地咳了一声，好在突然出现在残破墙壁上的门打断了这尴尬的气氛。卢娜友好地转移话题：“没关系——瞧，有求必应屋，她们经常把我的东西藏在这儿，很快就能找到了。”两人在堆满杂物的空间里走了会，卢娜果然发现了被扔在烂架子上的鞋。  
罗恩等她整理妥当准备送她回去，不料卢娜出声喊住了他。“罗尼，你知道争霸赛期间学校将要举办联谊舞会吗？”  
“对——是的，我知道——”事实上在他收到那条老姑婆样的礼服长袍时就已经打定主意不参加了。  
然而卢娜从她脏兮兮的斜挎包中掏出了一份包装良好的礼物盒。“罗尼，这个送给你——我觉得，这应该和我的礼裙很配——”  
罗恩一时之间不知如何反应，怎么说被女孩示以好意都会使得青春期的男孩有些飘飘然，虽然满足了虚荣心，却莫名怀着一些罪恶感——他可不是薄情自私、随意玩弄人的马尔福。  
正当罗恩发出第一个音节时，门边传来一句轻蔑的、讨人厌的调侃。“这真是浪漫的告白，不是吗，韦斯莱？肮脏铺满灰尘的地方，果然很符合你穷鬼的身份——”  
马尔福不疾不徐稳步走来，一张脸慢慢脱离黑暗显露出来，灰色的眸子里翻起深不见底的漩涡。  
罗恩皱起眉头戒备地摸着魔杖，他有点担心马尔福会做出什么匪夷所思的暴行。“抱歉，卢娜，你能自己一个人回寝室吗？”女孩看了看两人之间飞扬跋扈的气氛，得到罗恩不需要帮忙的回答后，略带担忧地离开了。  
罗恩一不留神礼盒被马尔福的飞来咒抢了过去，那人微绷的唇角更显得面部轮廓如刀削斧刻般冰冷——他不知道他看到了多少，但是他自觉没有向他解释的必要，于是强硬地开口：“马尔福，这不关你的事——把东西还给我！”  
马尔福像是怒极反笑，挑起一边眉毛，把礼盒随意丢在地上，扬起积聚的灰尘。罗恩甚至来不及捡起盒子就被一道“四分五裂”撕烂，露出了里面还算精致的西装礼服。  
马尔福看清礼物后，笑意更深却没有染上眼角，嘴里说着赞美的话，眼神却像看到什么脏东西一样。“还行——但要我说，这还不如你那条过时破烂的裙子适合你，保准能让那个保加利亚野蛮人或者这个丑女孩更心动——”  
罗恩身体猛地一震，积压已久的情绪一下子爆发出来几乎压垮他的肩膀，麻木的心脏一瞬间沸腾起来，他一拳猛揍过去，恨不得在那张傲慢苍白的脸上划破几道血淋淋的口子。  
马尔福似乎从一开始就被气得隐约发抖，错开罗恩的攻势，将人狠狠压倒在桌子上，他的手袭上罗恩胸口那柔嫩的一点，隔着毛衣大力拧捏了一下，语中满满的邪恶与危险。“你会和她一起参加晚会？然后你们牵手跳舞拥抱上床——就像我上你一样？”  
罗恩吃痛，赶忙从呆愣中缓过神来，摇了摇头，露出几分迷茫。“不——我不会，我不能回应她，我会把礼服还给她的——”  
马尔福凑近嘴唇极力隐忍地啃咬他的脖子，罗恩有些受不住长时间思念的粗鲁的吻。不知道什么时候出现的，马尔福食指戴着的戒指刮擦过皮肤带来火辣辣的刺痛，让他好不容易从沉沦的沼泽中找回理智——对于他们之间，有些事绝不能妥协。  
罗恩推开马尔福后退几步，面上露出不屑的神情：“说真的——马尔福，你没有质问我的资格——快滚回你的蛇窖，那儿有帕金森柔软的身体，说不定还能有甜蜜的晚安吻，总之别再招惹我——”趁马尔福愣神的时刻，罗恩快速收好西装礼服跑出了屋子。

12.  
罗恩第二天就在中庭约了卢娜，委婉地退回了礼物并暗示性地旁敲侧击——纳威一直想邀请她做舞伴。女孩善解人意地回以微笑：“没关系，礼服尺寸刚合适你，你留下吧——我去看看纳威有没有什么话要跟我说——”  
罗恩松了一口气，穿过走廊去图书馆——麻瓜研究课测验就要到了，这学期可没有赫敏论电与魔法的通性这样高水准的论文能帮到他了。不幸的是，他发现马尔福以及他的混蛋跟班就在不远处像看戏一样看着这边，那人姿态优雅地半倚在树枝上，对他挑眉一笑。罗恩懒得接茬，绕远路来到了图书馆。  
事实证明，罗恩当不来拉文克劳似的书呆子。马尔福来到图书馆的时候，看到的就是罗恩趴在书桌上打瞌睡的背影。  
偌大的自习室显得位置上的人有些纤瘦，阳光微微打在罗恩睡着的半边脸上，马尔福定定注视了会，伸手轻轻拨开他颊上的发丝。罗恩微微一动，发丝顺势滑落，露出一张毫无防备的睡颜。  
马尔福俯下身子，冰凉的唇瓣轻轻贴在罗恩的嘴角，足够温柔的一个吻。不过几秒，柔软的触感就消失了。马尔福离开前还施了一个清理一新咒，将罗恩流在书页上的水渍弄干净以免图书管理员平斯夫人发现后大发雷霆。  
压低的脚步声走远，罗恩才睁开眼睛，不过他依旧保持趴着的姿势，舌尖舔了下被袭击的唇边。一丝甜蜜和更多不知道什么的情绪弥漫上心头，既痛苦又令人沉溺。  
——该死的，马尔福究竟在想什么。

13.  
争霸赛第二项可算是让罗恩感受到了什么是冰火两重天。在大湖底浸了一个小时，手脚冻成冰渣不说，被人鱼的利爪划的口子大大小小泡得发白。然而得到那个总是矜骄自傲——芙蓉·德拉库尔的吻是意料之外的，轻轻柔柔的，带着一股子女孩特有的香气，同马尔福总是霸道急耐的吻不同，他可能有点理解马尔福为什么会更喜欢女孩的吻了。  
媚娃血统多少对自己产生了影响，罗恩当时精神有些恍惚，除了挤出一句谢谢后不知如何动作。不过显然他给芙蓉留下的印象还算过得去，因为在大家急着寻找舞伴的时候，罗恩路过热闹非凡的中庭，发现芙蓉远远朝这边笑了下。他看了看低着头纠结到底是和恶龙再战斗一回恐怖还是邀请女孩们跳舞恐怖的哈利，确定是在示意自己后疑惑地走了过去。  
围在芙蓉身边的女孩们顿时噤了声，而芙蓉没有说话只是看着他，对上那双带着笑意的眼睛罗恩立马反应过来，试探性地开口邀请：“我想问你愿不愿意和我一起参加舞会？”“当然。”在一阵起哄声中罗恩歪嘴笑了下，接受四面八方投来的或羡慕或嫉妒的目光——那可是布斯巴顿的高岭之花，竟然被小韦斯莱摘到手了，连双胞胎都会大吃一惊。  
不过不知为什么，罗恩看得出芙蓉并不是那种意思，只是善意地替自己解决了一个难题。  
舞会两相抉择后罗恩还是穿上了卢娜送的西装礼服，毕竟他不能拂了芙蓉的面子——自己的也不行。在礼堂外遇见了纳威，卢娜正挽着他的手，两人礼服正好相配。  
“罗尼，你穿上这套真好看。祝你晚会愉快——”“祝你们晚会愉快——”罗恩感激女孩给的台阶，点点头微笑着进入了大厅。左右张望了会，目光不由自主定格在长桌边端着红酒细酌的金发斯莱特林身上，而帕金森穿着一袭黑色长裙靠着他的手臂，两人看起来十分登对。  
罗恩强迫自己收回目光，走向芙蓉。没有发现马尔福的视线毫无间隙地接着他的视线望了过来。  
罗恩的舞技并不熟练，但至少要比哈利好——他自己这么认为。因为他和芙蓉配合得还不错，除了抱着女伴的腰转圈那段，和马尔福撞在了一块，但是愉快的氛围让他还是维持了脸上的假笑转向空旷的场地。  
一支舞快结束的时候，芙蓉搂上罗恩的脖子，凑近他的耳边轻声说道:“别介意，你和你哥哥的舞技差不多——我说的是比尔，我想下次我会一起去你们家拜访的——”  
“哇！那真是——”这的确是一个惊喜，罗恩总算知道为什么芙蓉会善意地对待他了。  
“而且，不得不说，那边的视线仿佛在找准时机给我一个索命咒，看来你足够受欢迎——”罗恩不用想也知道恶意来自哪里，他瞥了一眼，马尔福察觉后勾起一边嘴角，低下头让一直凑近他的帕金森吻了上来，眼睛却一直盯着罗恩，企图从他眼里找到一丝妒意。  
罗恩面无表情地回头，心里冷笑了一下——这样可就没意思了。  
送芙蓉回到座位，罗恩陪了一会，才从侧门溜走。他现在实在没有心情再和马尔福共处一室，连呼吸同一片空气都难以忍受。

14.  
恍惚间楼梯方向发生了变化，罗恩只得暂时在楼梯间的夹层等待，不料身后伸出一双手，将自己拉入了黑暗中。半拉半扯间罗恩被带到略微潮湿阴冷的深处，暗门刚旋开一道口，他便被猝不及防地狠狠摔在墙上，石门咔的一声完全封闭。  
马尔福钳住罗恩的手将他禁锢在墙壁与自己的身体之间，罗恩被桎梏在狭小的空间里动弹不得，下意识奋力挣扎，慌乱四处飘散的眼神在对上那双灰眸的瞬间，全身力气都消失殆尽——里面的戾气像锋利的刀刃刺痛眼底，倒映在瞳孔上的壁火像风推波浪般摇曳。  
“韦斯莱，德拉库尔的吻是不是特别美妙？让你忘了你是怎么我身下扭摆腰肢迎合的了？你不准碰别人！”  
舔了下干燥的唇，罗恩干涩地开口:“闭嘴！马尔福——你不能控制我，永远别想！何况女孩们总是温柔的、香甜的，为什么不接受呢？”他推想到刚刚舞会那一幕势必被误会了，于是勾起一边嘴角笑盈盈地对视回去，一丝报复的快意萦绕心头。  
对方这种突然给你颗糖，再痛痛快快来上一刀的惯性做法实在让他无法承受——这就是斯莱特林自我独尊的天性。他盼着，最好这把刀能将两人一起捅伤，让他和自己一起在痛苦中煎熬。  
马尔福感觉心脏像被漩涡吞噬掉，急速下沉，落空的感觉让他晕眩。他不顾罗恩挣扎，将他死死压在地毯上，粗鲁地剥下包裹着他臀部的西裤——这些不属于自己的东西不应该出现在那红发鼬鼠身上，哪怕任何一寸肌肤都不允许被触碰。  
发狠似的把半勃的阴茎插进了紧闭的后穴，内壁的撕裂感让罗恩痛呼出声。“你是我的！你要知道！”马尔福固执地重复艰难的推进动作，即使带给他的也只有难耐的疼痛感。  
渐渐地罗恩的叫喊被鲠在了喉咙，只剩下断断续续的啜泣声。“你总是这样——你不能这样对我，德拉科——”马尔福停下了动作，一时之间神色惶然，两鬓的额发紧紧贴着充血后又冷却泛白的脸颊。  
长时间的沉寂使得整个休息室的空气都凝固，不知从石墙哪道缝隙灌进的冷风将混沌的思绪吹得清醒。马尔福退出身，胶合的地方发出略微黏腻的摩擦声。他将罗恩翻转过来，俯首含住那根毫无精神的性器。这把罗恩吓坏了，他没有想过马尔福会做这样的事，而且是服侍和他结构相同的器官。  
罗恩伸出沾满泪水的手想推开他，却被他双腿大张架在肩上，双手牢牢束缚住腿根，让他反抗不得。  
稚嫩的阴茎在舌头和上颚间翻腾，粘稠的唾液张结每一寸皮茎，龟头被啜吸着，铃口被舌尖来回戳弄，从未感受过的刺激让罗恩推拒的手不知不觉插进了那人金色的发丝中，指尖纠缠着发根与头皮。  
即将爆发的快感让罗恩羞耻得想要挣脱还在套弄的马尔福，却被他拉得更近，胯部完全贴合他的脸庞。罗恩腰部拱起，弯成一个性感的弧度，失去理智般将阴茎狠狠顶入口腔深处，龟头被喉头紧紧一绞，浓稠的白浊伴随着长长的呻吟泄了出来。  
罗恩在高潮的余韵中显得迟钝，浑身泛着潮红。他突然伸出手背，擦去了马尔福唇边残留的体液。  
马尔福轻轻将他搂进怀里，深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出，语气似是叹息又像是誓言：“父亲知道了我们的事，或许是帕金森或许是布雷斯告密的，我不清楚——父亲让我做出抉择，我知道，我伤害了你——”马尔福顿了顿，将食指那枚家徽摘了下来扔到一边，低头吻了吻罗恩被水雾浸湿的眼眶，“不过现在，名誉、权利、财富，这些都不重要了，一切没了也无所谓——我只想要你。”  
罗恩垂下眼眸避开马尔福的视线，露出可怜兮兮的小眼袋，纤长浓密如扇般的金色睫毛凝着一层厚厚的水珠，在通红的眼睑处投下浅浅的阴翳。  
很久之后，罗恩才眨了眨眼睛，轻轻嗯了一声，气音发颤。  
空气一瞬间回暖，双唇开始相贴，细细碾磨。感受到马尔福用舌尖描摹自己的唇边，触感让人战栗，罗恩张开嘴让湿腻的舌头滑入口腔。久违的热吻已经分不清是想攻城略地还是温柔缱绻，只知道更深一点更浓一点，直至吞食入腹。  
彼此间的空气稀薄殆尽之后，纠缠的唇舌才分开。缓了会，罗恩突然笑开，惹得马尔福莫名其妙地皱眉看他。  
“梅林！我还以为——你只是喜欢我女孩的模样——”  
“我他妈才不在意你是男的女的——”马尔福挑起一边眉毛，凑近罗恩熟透的耳根，“我一样要操你——你都是我的。”  
罗恩惊呼一声，不痛不痒地揍了他一拳。这简直粗俗、轻佻和——性感。  
湿热的唇舌密实地舔吻线条紧绷的脖颈，啃咬凹陷的锁骨，突出的喉结。马尔福不停地舔弄吮吸他的乳首，偶尔用牙齿拉扯厮磨，明明是男孩的部位，却依然被挑起快感。  
含着马尔福的两指，指腹夹着柔软的舌头翻搅，微曲着顶弄舌根，迫使更多的唾液分泌。罗恩不甘示弱，手上动作不停，感到指间被对方微湿的耻毛搔得发痒，慢慢收拢手指握住其下肿胀的球囊，轻轻搓揉，间或攀上炽热的阴茎安抚。  
马尔福抽出手指，吮咬了一口罗恩来不及收回的舌尖，随即就着粘稠的唾液将中指送入了罗恩体内。  
刚才被弄伤的内壁有些抵触异物的再次进入，穴肉后怕地微微蜷缩着。马尔福转动手指，尽量放松紧收的括约肌，趁机挤入食指，两指弯曲扩张，由于唾液的润滑一时并没有太大的阻碍。  
罗恩在触碰到接近前列腺位置的嫩肉时倏地溢出变调的呻吟，一股滑腻的汁液从肉缝中渗了出来，陌生的感觉让他想合拢双腿，然而膝盖被马尔福握住分开，整个人也俯身上来卡在他腿间，炽热滚烫的龟头在湿润的穴口周围磨蹭着。  
“德拉科——”无论之前做了多少次，这次的性交对于罗恩来说依旧忐忑——他可没有忘记还是女孩时身体初次承欢的疼痛，更何况现在插入的还是并非用于做爱的地方。  
马尔福回应了一声，吻了吻他潮红的脸蛋，蓦地用硬挺的阴茎破开了软肉，柱体一点一点锲入内壁，直至完全吞纳。几次浅浅的抽送之后，是一次全拔出再全深入的冲刺。罗恩胸膛剧烈起伏，喘着气，压抑着微微呻吟。冲撞的力度让膝盖无力再支撑，罗恩几乎翘到腹部的阴茎被地毯上略微粗砥的细毛摩擦着，无形中增添了更多快感。  
顺势让罗恩侧躺着，马尔福高高架起他的一条腿，下体沉重又缓慢地结合再分离。龟头在体内变换角度，再次死死抵住前列腺。  
敏感的嫩肉持续痉挛，处于极端兴奋的性交状态中，粘膜都被摩擦到充血，淫水在交合处淅淅沥沥淌下，在地毯上积了一滩。  
在穴内肆虐的阴茎突然膨胀了一大圈，将原本已被填得满满实实的穴肉再次撑开到了极限。已经是最亲密的位置却还想更近一点，马尔福无法克制地重重顶入，一次比一次深。  
罗恩张开到最大的腿部肌肉颤抖着，喉头扯出一丝破碎的欢吟，脑海甚至短暂地被麻痹了一会儿，嫩红的龟头喷出稀薄的白浊。马尔福减慢速度抽插让罗恩伴随着高潮享受余韵，几下之后埋进湿热的深处射了出来。  
罗恩红肿的嘴唇微微张开，带着湿意的睫毛如金线，脸上还有未褪的酡红。马尔福压在罗恩身上，两人闭着眼亲昵地蹭着彼此的脸颊和脖颈。

“说真的，下次穿短裙做一次如何——”  
“不可能！想都别想！我绝不会——”  
“亲爱的？”  
“……”  
“无论如何，我不答应！”

—END—

*Pulcher：拉丁语，又写作“pulchra”，“pulchrum”；英文衍生词对应“pulchritude”, 本意为“beautiful”,英文衍生意为“beauty”。


End file.
